Magnet
by AmazonPro
Summary: What happens when England wants to read while Ametica wants him to play a video game (UsUk warning boyxboy. Yaoi. R&R have a great day)


Explaining how Alfred managed to securely attach headphones onto my head would be quite impossible, one minute I was sitting with a nice book whilst drinking tea, the next this contraption was on my head. The damn git somehow made it so that I cannot take them off without assistance, I really do hate him.

As he stood in front of myself, with an impeccable smile upon his face, the stupid American looked satisfied with my scowl. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Alfred grabbed the cup of tea from my hands and dropped it onto the wooden side table without taking his blue eyes off of me.

"I want to show you something dude calm down haha. Now follow," He turned and began to walk away. I planned on letting him just walk until, to my dismay, a feel of curiosity overtook me. Everyday, no matter the situation, I told Alfred to give me one hour, one bloody hour, to myself and a book. He usually would comply and watch horror movies or play a game on one of those devices. What was different about today?

I stood from the couch with a light sigh, setting down my book then turned towards the direction Alfred had wandered off in. My hands came to the headset upon my head and tried tugging it off,' hell it's stuck'. There was a black.. thing… resting just above my mouth which was attached to a piece of the headset. I suppose it was one of those game playing headsets Alfred wore often as he played those rubbish games. I then started off towards the guest room in which Alfred was calling his own for the week.

"What is it that you want Alfred? You know not to interrupt me while I read..," The American was sitting, crossed legged, on the carpet. His eyes were glued to the telly screen, a contraption (Most likely a controller) in his hands, buttons being pressed rapidly. Alfred pressed a button which paused the screen then turned towards me with a grin.

"Y'know how I won that war?" I turned to leave. "No wai!t Britain just listen. I want you to play this game with me. It's called COD, or call of duty. How 'bout it? I'll leave you alone for an extra hour today and tomorrow if you do. Please bro?"

"I do not know how to play.. video games. The offer is convincing though," Two extra hours of silence and reading today and tomorrow. That's extravagant, although video games weren't my type, per say.

"I can teach you,"

"I don't believe you'll be a great teacher,"

"C'mon give it a chance… how about three hours?" I paused. Damn. I couldn't pass that up.

"Fine. But only for a little while. I don't want to get any brain damage as you have," Alfred's expression brightened as he shot up from his seated position and almost knocked me back when jumping on top of me in a happy embrace.

"thank you Artie. I promise it'll be fun," I doubted it. We went over to the telly and sat on the floor, I didn't enjoy it but three hours is worth it. I was handed a controller and held it awkwardly in my hands, like I knew not how to hold it. Alfred laughed.

"Here like this," He showed me how to hold the damned device with a few giggles here in there. Then he started the game. My character stood awkwardly in place whilst Alfred's moved around. I was lost, confused, and unamused. What's the point of this damn game? By appearances I could tell the setting was in a war of some sorts. Of course, leave it to Alfred to be playing shooting games.

"What the bloody hell must I do?" I said with an annoyed tone. Really, why did people play such idiotic games?

"Kill people. that aren't on your team. I doubt you could kill anyone though haha," That's when I saw somebody. Without my knowing I pressed a button and the man went down in a bloody mess. "Hey what the fuck dude why'd you do that?" So it was Alfred. hm.

"You said kill anyone who's not on my team. I believe you aren't,"

"...Newb," I smirked.

"So now what are the controls so I can actually mean to do things?" Alfred pouted then told me a few controls then I was set. All the shooting, dying, and somewhat gore reminded me of my days in battle. I then understood the name 'Call of Duty' it is one's duty to serve their country.. it is their call. What a clever name.

"How the hell did your team win?!" Alfred slammed his controller onto the carpeted floor in a huff. He was serious about his videos games it seemed.

"To tell the complete truth, I haven't got a clue..,"

"Bullshit. You've played before," I scoffed.

"Please I wouldn't even think of it,"

"Rematch. Now," I narrowed my brows and shook my head.

"No. I said I would play for just a bit," Alfred paused. I thought I had won until a grin spread across his face.

"But you can't take off those headphones, I made it so you can't. You either play one more round or keep 'em on,"

"You bloody bastard," I grumbled, admitting defeat. And so another round went underway. When I had the chance I turned my head and looked at Alfred. He had on a focused face, biting down on his tongue which stuck out of his mouth. Quietly I chuckled, the only thing Alfred F. Jones focuses on is a video game. When I heard the slaughter of my character my head whipped back to the telly.

Alfred had once again killed me. A few kills later, my mind wandered off, surprisingly, until I felt extra heat near myself. I blinked a few times then saw Alfred sprawled across my legs, leaning over in what looks like an uncomfortable position. His eyes were glued to the telly, controller in hands which were stretched out as far as he could reach. A warmth spread across my cheeks which quietly I dismissed.

"What might you be doing Alfred?"

"Shhh I'm in the zone," And so I left it at that. The round ended shortly after, this time Alfred had won.

"Hah! You just got lucky last time. I'm better at this game!" I raised a brow.

"Now is that what you wanted to prove? Because I assure you I couldn't care less,"

"Whatever. Thanks for playing I'll take that off you now," And so he leaned in to take off the headset. Alfred's face came uncomfortably close to mine so I ducked my head, which was a horrible mistake. A gift from the devil himself was delivered to me in a form of this; the microphones of our headsets attached, tangled up in each others. I was forced to look up at Alfred, directly into his eyes.

I tried to pull away, a blush creeping up onto my cheek, but that only made Alfred get pulled forwards, knocking me onto my back. Quickly he put down an elbow so his weight doesn't crush me as he fell on top of my body, our headsets still bound together.

"Dude…,"

"A-Alfred.. Alfred get this bloody thing off of me and get away!"I started to squirm around, trying everything to get away, nothing worked.

"Artie calm down! We can get it off just stop moving around it's hurting my head every time you pull," I stopped moving and just looked up at him.

"Alright..," My gaze drifted down to the American's plump lips which were centimeters from mine. They were parted as he breathed, his warm breath showering down onto my face making it that much hotter.

"I'm going to try to remove it 'kay? Don't move or we'll end up-" I didn't need further of an explanation.

"-Alright" I lay still, looking up at Alfred whom had a concentrated look upon his face, brows scrunched up in thought. How was he going to go farther without doing the unthinkable? He shifted his weight from one elbow to the other, coming closer so our lips had almost no space between them. My face became hot then Alfred pulled back in hopes they were unstuck, they weren't.

"I can't do it. We hafta-"

"-No.. No we can find another way," I tried yanking my headset off my head but stopped as hair got tangled and in the way.

"Artie… there's no other way. You know that. It'll be fine though 'cuz it'll only be for a few seconds 'kay?" No it would not be 'fine' or 'okay'. I felt quite conflicted with the situation but it had to be resolved, one way or another.

"A-Alright.. fine," We stayed in silence for a moment, I could not make the first move, I was a frozen statue. So Alfred leaned downwards until I could feel the warmth of his lips upon mine. The microphone of my head set grinding in between our lips, which hurt, so absentmindedly I opened my mouth. Alfred got to work as if the situation didn't affect him at all while I stayed still, my breath loss, blushing like a mad man.

Alfred opened his mouth as well with a slight grunt. Time was going by and I needed to breathe. It wasn't working. It bloody well wasn't working! Alfred licked my microphone accidentally. That's when I tried to help, to make the suffering end.

In the mix of the blow of soft hair from Alfred, his lips moving on my parted ones, and our tongues accidentally brushing past one another, I couldn't think. Alfred, my former younger brother, was hovering above me, his lips on mine in a kiss which meant nothing. those words saddened me though.. -_a kiss which meant nothing_-. Did I want it to mean something?

No. Hell no. I didn't think of Alfred in that way..

We ended up sitting again, somehow I was straddling his waist. I suppose it was a better position than lying down. I heard a click. Then Alfred pulled away. We were free finally.

"T-There," He said, out of breath.

"T-Thank the bloody Lord," I moved away from Alfred, my face red, so I wasn't straddling him. I looked over to the telly and saw the starting screen for the game which got us into this mess. Then I looked back to Alfred. He was looking at me.. strangely. Something pooled into his cobalt blue eyes. It made me shift under his stare.

"Ahem. I suppose the game is over.. I can go back to my book..," He nodded slowly, never losing eye contact as we both stood. I gave him a curt nod and walked towards the rooms exit. But not before I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back into something warm; Alfred's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I stood still.

"A-Alfred…,"

"Arthur tell me that meant something," Alfred's voice was a soft, warmer tone than usual.

"It.. It was only to resolve the situation Alfred.. Nothing more…," He pulled away and I looked down.

"Yeah well it meant something to me," His hand found it's way under my chin, forcing me to look up and directly into his eyes. I would say I melted right there; but I didn't. I still had my pride so I moved away.

"Alfred don't kid yourself…,"

"I'm not! I legit felt something Artie! I've been feeling this way for a while but you're too cold and sour to notice or even care!" That struck me, hard. I narrowed my brows and lowered my voice in a dangerous tone.

"All those years Alfred… All those years I've loved you. You didn't care. You bloody well went and did as you wished. Made me believe you hated me.. left without any considerations of me. Now you are saying that I'm too cold.. that I'm too sour to care. Why don't you bite your tongue Alfred F Jones," His eyes narrowed then widened at my valid point. I walked back to where my book lay and enjoyed the three hours without that…

Bloody wanker

* * *

**A/N: I worked hard on this one. I haven't written a hetalia fanfiction in a while. Please review and tell me if you like! Or even if you didn't. Thanks for sticking around.**** BTW a telly is what British people call a t.v (If I offended any English people I'm sorry!)**


End file.
